Leaving Marks
by SmilesAreAllINeed
Summary: What happens when Rory runs into a certain blonde boy on her graduation trip to Europe? Has he changed? Will sparks fly? Or is it too late for them? Trory.
1. Leaving Our Mark

**Hi, it's SmilesAreAllINeed**

**This is my newest piece and it's placed right after Rory's graduation onward. **

**Most of this chapter is taking from the last episode of season 3. And I know I posted this earlier but I needed to change some of it.**

"What are we doing? "

"Leaving our mark. Got a knife?"

"A knife? For what?"

"For carving our initials. Come on. Knife, knife. "

"What, like the switchblade I keep in my sock? No, I left it at home"

Mom rummaged through her purse for something to carve with. "Oh a safety pin, perfect!"

She walked up to the wall. "Oo! The wall."

"Too out in the open, they could trace it back to us."

"Ok what about the floor?"

"It's over 200 years old! Harriet Beecher Stowe walked on this floor!"

"What about the banister?"

"Was donated by Robert Frost.

"The sconce?"

"Was ceremoniously lit for the first time by Thomas Edison."

"Ok the baseboard?"

"That's ok I guess."

Mom walked over to the baseboard and kneeled down. She started carving.

**_RG LG_**

And there it was, our mark was left and was forever going to be there.I smiled at the thought.

"Come on let's go"

I started to walk away.

"Wait wait, don't you notice?"

"What"

"It's not so scary anymore."

"Your right it isn't."

We started to walk out to the cars.

We came to Miss Patty's where my party was being held. I walked in and everyone started clapping and I saw everyone I knew there.

The night came and went. I mingled and got my congratulations from everyone. And it was morning in a blink of an eye.

"Wake up, Fruit of my Loins!"

"Please never ever call me that again!"

"Fine Wake up oh daughter of mine!"

"No1 it's only like 7!"

"It's 8! And out plane leaves in an hour and a half!"

"Oh My God!"

"Why didn't you tell me!"

"I just did!"

I hopped out of bed and ran around my room to find my clothes and then I ran to the bathroom to take a shower. Twenty minutes later I emerged with my wet hair wrapped in a towel. And I ran to my room to grab a brush. I brushed my hair and pulled it back into a ponytail.

"I'm Ready!"

"Me too!"

"Come on we're late!"

We grabbed our bags and put them in the jeep and drove to the Hartford Airport. We checked in and boarded our plane. We sat in our seats.

"We are finally making our plans come true"

"We are"

"Carpe Diem"

"What's that mean?"

"Seize the day!"

"Now that I understand!"

We hugged like there was no tomorrow. Our mother daughter team was unbreakable. We would be together forever no matter what.

As we hugged, I saw an oddly familiar blonde walk by on the plane. I couldn't place him but I knew I had seen him before. I tried to follow him with my eyes but I didn't see him again.

Mom pulled out two water bottles and handed me one. She twisted the top off and she held up her bottle. "To our plans and dreams"

"To our hopes and futures"

We clinked bottles and took a sip. This trip was going to be something new. And I think I liked that thought.

**Well here's the first chapter. I know it sucked but I promise it will get better! Reviews make the world go round so please review because if you don't the world will stop spinning. And that would be bad really really bad.**

**Oh, and these are the list of places I thought of for them to visit in Europe.**

**Paris, France**

**London, England**

**Rome, Italy**

**Düsseldorf, Germany (mentioned in Willy Wonka!)**

**Athens, Greece**

**Madrid, Spain**

**Brussels, Belgium (for the CHOCOLATE of course!)**

**Any more ideas? Or should I take some of them off? Review and tell me.**


	2. The Trip There

**Disclaimer: Not mine, don't shoot. Just kidding but seriously not mine.**

**Here's the next chapter you've been waiting for.**

I sat next to mom she was reading a copy of Seventeen that she'd brought with her onto the plane. I pulled out my CD player and popped in my The Clash CD. It played London's Calling and I thought about how appropriate the song was. I listened to the disk 2 times through and then finally turned it off.

I pulled out Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen and started reading. I read the whole book through and when I looked over at Mom she was passed out in her chair. I put away my book silently and then quietly took away the Seventeen magazine from Mom.

I started reading and I felt Mom shifting in her uncomfortable seat. She opened her eyes.

"Hey that's mine!"

"Well you were asleep!"

"Your point it?"

"Nothing, here" I handed the magazine back.

The intercom came on. "We have two more hours until we land."

I grabbed my other book, The Catcher in the Rye and started reading that.

After 30 minutes I realized Mom was staring at me. I turned my head and said "What"

"You read way too much"

"It's not way too much, and you just realized this now?"

"Yep"

"What about the past 18 years of reading I've done?"

"Didn't notice"

"You are strange"

"And I gave birth to you"

"Whatever" And I went back to my book.

Next thing I know, I heard over the loud speaker, "Please fasten your seatbelts we are about to descend."

I put away my book and but up my tray table. And tightened by already fastened seatbelt. I heard the faint "Click" of Mom's seatbelt.

We descended and I felt my eyes pop. We came into the runway and the plane stopped next to the terminal. "Welcome to London" the pilot said. "Enjoy your visit"

We grabbed our bags from the carousels and we walked out into London. I looked around in Aw, it was so different. Mom went up to a phone booth, and looked in the phone book for a hotel. "I found a cheap one 8 blocks from here. Want to walk or take a cab?"

"We have no money to spare for a cab! So we are walking."

I saw that tousled blonde hair but it again disappeared. This was starting to scare me. Because I felt like I knew him but I just couldn't figure out who he was.

Mom was already half a block away when she stopped and turned around. "Hurry up!"

"I'm coming I'm coming."

We got to the hotel and mom was right it was pretty cheap. We checked in. Luckily they had a room empty. We walked to room 116.

It looked like a Motel 6 or something equivalent. There was two twin beds and a small bathroom. We put down our bags all 4 of them plus our large backpacks. I dropped onto to one of the beds. The red one on the left. The other was blue.

"This is definitely the way to see Europe even if it's not 5 star hotels."

"Yep it is."

"Ok we need food. Let's go."

"Sure! I'm starved!"

We left the room and locked the door and we walked down one of the main streets. There was a normal looking grill that looked good so we walked in.

We looked at the menu, it was reasonably priced and everything sounded good. We ordered 2 orders of Baby Back Ribs because they were the special and 2 orders of fries. And we didn't forget the coffee of course!

We devoured the food as soon as we got it. We were Gilmores after all right?

We paid and left. We walked around for a while down the street. I saw all the fancy hotels and restaurants after a while and I saw that blonde hair again. I was getting sick of this.

"Mom, who do we know who is blonde?"

"Um, Sherri, Zach, Paris, Louise, Tristan"

"Tristan!"

"That's who it is, I think"

"Who?"

"I keep seeing this blonde guy everywhere and I know that I know him form somewhere. But I'm not sure it's him. It would we really weird seeing him again"

"Wouldn't it though?"

"Ok new topic"

"It's getting late, We should get back to the hotel"

"Your right, we should."

"So shall we?" She put out her arm.

"We shall!" I linked arms with my best friend.

We got back to the hotel shortly and we got changed and into bed.

"So interesting day?"

"Yep"

"We didn't do anything exciting though!"

"Tomorrow then I guess!"

"Oi with the poodles already!"

"Goodnight night mom."

"Goodnight sweets"

**This is the next chapter. Review! I'll give you a smile and an imaginary cookie! Thanks for reading. And until next time, CYA!**

**And I still need opinions on these other places!**

**Paris, France**

**Rome, Italy**

**Düsseldorf, Germany**

**Athens, Greece**

**Madrid, Spain**

**Brussels, Belgium**


	3. London's Calling Our Names

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Do you really think if I owned Gilmore Girls I'd be writing fanfiction? **

**Thanks for all the reviews! I think I decided on Paris, Venice, Rome, Santorini, and Dusseldorf as the cities they visit. Well read on. **

I woke up and stared at the ceiling for a while. I thought about all I'd been through with Tristan, the daily banters, the PJ Harvey tickets, the formal, Romeo and Juliet. I smiled through it all. Except I frowned at the last memory I had of him. I always wondered what he meant by his last line" I'd kiss you but your boyfriend's watching."

I turned over, dismissing the thought and looked at the clock. It was 10:23. Late enough for me to wake mom up. I heard the sink running. Maybe she already was awake.

"Hi hun"

"Hi mom"

"Sleep well?"

"Yah, you're up early?"

"Yep. I can't make this trip unbelievable if I'm sleeping right?"

"Your right. I'm going to get up so we can get going" I hopped out of bed in my pink cake pajamas and walked to the bathroom. I splashed my face with water, and walked into the room.

Mom was sitting on her bed, bouncing up and down. "You are so impatient"

"Yep, I was hoping you would get that DNA from me so we could be impatient together!"

I grabbed some jeans and a T-shirt that read" I like to read, so what?"

I went to the bathroom and took a quick shower and changed into my clothes for the day. I walked through the threshold to the bathroom and started talking.

"So what's on the agenda?"

"I dunno. You were suppose to plan all this. But I got to choose one destination. And I picked Dusseldorf."

"Your right. So I guess we should visit the Crown Jewels, and see the Shakespeare theater and maybe we can see Windsor castle"

"Oo! The crown Jewels! And the Shakespeare theater sounds so boring but I guess I'll go for you. And what's so special about Windsor Castle?"

"They have a doll collection there."

"Well what are we standing here for? Let's go! I want to see the dolls!"

"I knew you would." I chuckled.

We left the room. And headed to a bus stop that headed to the Windsor Castle.

We got on and sat down near the front. It was red and double decker. The ride was short and uneventful. We got off and walked up to the castle. We were really lucky a tour was starting in 5 minutes.

The took us through the castle slowly explaining everything there was to see. And the history of everything too. Mom was constantly tapping her foot waiting to see the dolls. I on the other hand thought everything was very interesting. We got to the doll section about 20 minutes later.

"Finally!" Mom gasped.

"It's been less than half an hour!"

"That's forever!"

"No it isn't!"

We looked over the porcelain dolls. All very fair in color. With dark red lips and pink cheeks. Their hair ranged from black to brown to red to blonde. Some of them had their hair tied back in buns. Others had their locks French braided and some were free and long. There dresses were all puffy and fancy.

"I want a dress like that!" Mom pointed to a doll with a lavender satin dress on that was A-line style and the bodice was covered in white beads.

"Maybe I'll get you one if you're good."

"Please pretty please with a cherry on top"

"I said maybe"

"Ok!" We scurried off after the tour group and finished up the tour. Our last stop was the dungeon. "

"They lock people up in here?"

"They used to" I replied.

"Well Emily probably has one where she keeps al her old maids"

"I doubt it"

"But she's Emily!"

"Ok maybe she does!" I laughed.

We finished the tour and left. We hopped onto the bus.

"Where to next?"

"Tower of London."

"What's there?"

"The Crown Jewels"

"Jewelry! Let's Go!"

"We're going!"

We hopped off the bus. In front of the Tower of London and we walked in.

"Sparkly!" Mom ran over to the window. There were diamonds and Emeralds and Rubies ad Sapphires and Opals and every other gem known to man.

"It must hurt to wear all of that!" I shrieked.

"I would love to have that much jewelry!"

"Well your ears would touch the ground and you neck would be hunched over."

"I'd still do it!"

"Whatever."

We left the building after about an hour of oogling and eyeing all the amazing gems. I saw the blonde hair again and I was really thinking he was stalking me or something. I wanted to go up to him and scream in his face. But I wouldn't do it. I shook my head and

We caught the bus again.

We hopped off at the Shakespeare Theater and looked around. There was a large stage and I hopped on. Mom did too.

"Romeo Romeo, where art thou Romeo. Refuse they father and Deny they name." Mom preformed.

"Mom stop! You're a bad actor!"

"Your insulting your own mother!"

"I guess so"

Mom was prancing around the stage. "I'm going to look around ok?"

"Fine!"

I walked down a hall ad wandered around a bit. I saw the alleged "Tristan" sitting on a bench with a blonde.

I walked up to him, I didn't think I had the courage to talk to him after how we left things but I did it anyways. This trip was about finding a new me and taking chances and this is what I was going to do. I felt this new confidence as I marched up to him.

"Are you like stalking me or something? I saw you at the airport and like everywhere else!"

"What are you talking about?" He turned around to look at me.

"Mary?"

"You still haven't learned my name!"

"Well I prefer Mary over Rory anyday"

"Well are you stalking me?"

"You wish. We just happen to show up in the same place."

"I would never wish that Tristan Dugrey was stalking me. Ever."

"That hurts Mare. Right here" he tapped his heart with his finger.

"Still back to your old ways?" I eyed the blonde.

"What? Oh Katie."

"You know her name? That's a first."

"I know Summer's name. And it's hard to forget someone who lives in your house's name."

"She lives with you?"

"Well she's my little sister so yah why wouldn't she?"

"Your sister?"

"Yep my name is Katie." She interjected "And I'm only 7 minutes younger!"

"Twins?"

"Yep"

"I haven't seen you around Chilton."

"I don't go there. I go to boarding school and am going to Yale in the fall."

"So am I"

"I thought you were Harvard bound, Mary."

"I was but I chose Yale over Harvard. Closer to home you know."

"We could be roomies!"

"Do you like books and 80's and 90's rock music?"

"Yep and who doesn't!"

"I think we'll get along just fine. You could become a new Jess."

"Who's jess?"

"Old boyfriend, who's now like my best friend." (Oh by the way. Jess and Rory did date for a while but they broke up to become friends. And he never left.)

Tristan winced at the word boyfriend. I found that odd.

"You dumped bagboy?"

"No he dumped me after he found me cheating on him with Jess."

"Look who's changed."

"I know don't you love it. I plan on getting a tattoo while I'm here."

"Really?"

"Yes. Me and my mom are getting matching ones."

"Seriously with your mom?" Katie didn't know about my relationship to my mom.

"She's my best best friend."

"Interesting."

"I know."

"Marco!" I heard my mom call.

"Polo!" I yelled back. Katie looked at me and then broke out laughing.

Mom rushed over.

"You were right!" Mom stated as she saw Tristan.

"Yep, I knew it was him."

"Well we got to go." Mom said pointedly at me.

"Let me get Katie's number and then we'll leave."

I handed Katie my phone and she starting pressing buttons.

"Why wouldn't you want my number Mare?"

"Because I'm not a slut and plus you would make a crude comment about it"

Mom started tapping her foot. "Mom stop that now or I'll take a sharpie to all you shoes!"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh I would." I challenged back.

Katie handed back my phone and I said goodbye to her and Tristan. I turned around and mom and I left for the hotel.

"You like him don't you?" Mom asked.

"I do not!" I said quickly, blushing.

"You like her don't you?"

"I love her, but she doesn't realize that."

**Well here's the update. Review because it makes the world go round. And they make my day. So press the little blue/gray button. **


	4. Scones and Movie Night

**Disclaimer: same as the last three chapters. **

The night passed as the last one. Uneventful. We got to the hotel and got ready for bed. We woke up and got ready for the day. Oh, but I did get a bunch of phone calls from Katie.

"I found this flyer for this place where you pay like 20 dollars to eat all the scones you want and drink a bunch of tea. We are so going for breakfast!"

"Scones! That sounds great! Maybe they're as good a Sookie's!"

"No one makes scones like Sookie!"

"Your right but they could be good still!"

"So what are we standing here for?"

"Let's go then!"

We left the room and headed to "the scone palace" as mom calls it. On the way, I got a phone call. I picked it up knowing exactly who it was. She and I were becoming good friends fast.

"Hi Katie"

"How did you know it was me?"

"You've called 3 times since I left you yesterday."

"Well its suppose to teach you not to ever leave me behind with Tristan!"

"I certainly didn't want to hang out with Tristan either and why should we both suffer?" I bit my lip to keep from laughing.

"Not fair! Your going to get payback for that!"

"Whatever you say Kats."

"I'm serious"

"So am I. So where are you anyways?" Mom held the door open to the "scone palace"

"Look up." I did. I saw Katie sitting there with Tristan. I shut my phone and ran over to her. Mom followed.

"Hi!"

"Hey yourself" She replied.

"Did you plan this?" I looked at mom.

"Nope, total coincidence." I looked around the table there were 3 scones on 4 plates and 2 cups of coffee in front of two of the plates. Mom was sitting in front of one. And the other was right in between her and Tristan. "Yeah Right" I thought to myself.

I sat down slowly. Mom and Katie were talking about talking pajamas. Katie was really becoming a Gilmore Girl.

I turned over to Tristan. This was the first time I actually took a good look at him. His eyes were still blue but they were clearer cleaner like the wall he put up was down. His hair was a little longer and looked so soft I wanted to run my hands through it over and over again. He was muscled with toned arms and abs. Military school did him some good. He was wearing dark low-rise jeans and a blue and white striped polo. He looked great…..possibly even really hot.

If someone told me 3 years ago that I would be sitting in London thinking Tristan Dugrey was hot. I would have told them they were on crack. I could barely believe it but I was shaken out of my thoughts when he started talking.

"What's with the staring? Like what you see?"

I muttered my real opinion under my breath, You don't know how much.

"What was that?"

"Hardly"

"So then now that I know you think I'm ugly let's move on."

"Your not ugly per say."

"So you think I'm hot?"

"Didn't say that"

"So what you been up to lately?"

"Not much." I looked away. I wasn't ready to tell Tristan about the past 2 years.

He didn't want to pry so he started to share the past 2 years of his life.

"So I went to military school. And I met my best friend there, he didn't care about my name. He was just a friend and I loved that. Jason was just like that he doesn't judge a person like everyone else does. But he also doesn't care about names. He didn't care if you were the queen or lived on the streets of LA. He's here in Europe with us. He's following us to Santorini, Rome, Venice, Paris, and we have to go to Dusseldorf for some weird reason."

"This is not happening. That's where we are going! In that order!" (I know the chances of this are like zero to none but I have to have them spend time together.)

"That's so weird."

Katie and Mom had stopped talking to each other and were listening to our conversation. We noticed and turned to them. We started eating and we continued our conversation but we included Kats(pronounced Kates) and Mom.

"We got to get back to the motel." Mom suggested.

"Why don't you stay with us at the Hilton, you can stay in my room. I'll kick Tristan out and he can room with Jason." Katie said, excitedly.

"That would be great!" Mom shrieked.

I looked over at Mom and sighed. Mom and Katie were planning something. I didn't know what but it was something.

We all got up and headed over to our motel. We opened the door and led Kats and Tristan in. I let both of them sit on my "declared" bed. Mom and me scurried around the room gathering our clothes and other miscellaneous items. I picked up my spare pairs of polos, t-shirts and jeans that weren't already in the suitcase.

Tristan and Kats looked around. I knew what they were thinking.

"It's not a Hilton suite, we know this, but it's 40 dollars a night. What we can afford on this trip."

"It's not that, its just that it would be weird to stay in a place like this for a night." Kats insisted.

"It would be really weird for you guys. Wouldn't it?"

"Yah" Kats said.

"I'm done!" Mom shrieked.

"Since when do YOU pack quickly?"

"Since I got an offer to spend our trip in a fancy hotel instead of grunge town."

"Fine whatever. I'm done, too."

We all got up and left and headed the 12 blocked to the hotel.

"Man this place is SWANKY!" Mom screamed when she saw the suite.

"Sure is." Kats replied. "Tristan pack your stuff and head next door"

"I'm going, I'm going."

"Actually, don't get anything come back in 20 minutes, we are having movie night!" Lorelei hollered.

"What's a movie night?" Katie replied.

"OMG! A movie night virgin!" Mom and I yelled.

"Virgin? I'm not a virgin at all." At this Tristan electric blue eyes widened.

"Oops!" Katie whispered.

"Ok you need to leave Tristan. Like now before your sister turns into a beet." I shooed him out of the room and turned around.

"What was that!"

"He didn't know that I gave up my virginity to his best friend."

"You did what?"

"Well me and Jason have been dating for about a year, long distance of course but still. And I lost my virginity about a month ago."

"Good to know. We should get started with movie night now."

"What's a movie night?"

"Watch and learn girl, watch and learn."

Mom was on the phone ordering pizza and junk food from room service. I ran to Mom's suitcase and sorted through her "selected movies". There were about ten of them. I picked out Willy Wonka, and the Breakfast Club.

"Got the movies!"

"What did you choose?" Mom said coming back into the room.

"Willy Wonka and the Breakfast club"

"Good choices."

Katie was sitting on the couch waiting. There was a knock on the door and she jumped up to get it.

She opened the door and found the room service guy standing there with a cart which was covered in bowls of chips and candy. She showed him and and Lorelei told him to leave the cart. He left and at that moment Jason walked up to the door when Katie turned back to the room.

He came up and kissed her on the mouth. It turned into a full on makeout session and was only stopped when they heard a cough. Tristan was standing behind Jason glaring at him and his sister. He did not look happy at all.

"So it was him?"

"Yah" Katie replied weakly.

"You broke the code! Jason you broke the unwritten code! And Katie you lied to me!"

He stepped inside and sat down on the couch next to me. Katie and Jason stepped into the room and sat down on the other couch and Mom took the Lounge chair.

Things were awkward. To say the least. I got up and popped in the first movie in, willy Wonka. And sat back down. As the movie progressed the tension in the room. Tristan and I talked about things and Jason held Katie as she and Mom quoted the movie.

The Oompa Loompa song came on for the last time. All us girls stood up and danced around the room and sang along to the music. The guys smirked and then looked at each other smiling, I think it was sort of a pact between guy friends. I also knew that it was against some unwritten rule to date the siblings of best friends but sometimes I guess you have to bend the rules.

I pulled out the last movie after it was done. Mom shouted out her next big idea.

"Truth or Dare!"

**Well that's the update. Review! Oh and thanks for all the help!**


	5. Truth or Dare and Tattoos

**Here's the update! Hope you like it. **

"Ok who wants to start?" Mom asked around.

"I'll start!" Kats volunteered.

"So, Tristan truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"How old were you when you lost your virginity? I have been dying to find out!" Kats exclaimed.

I choked on my coffee.

"Well to your surprise I lost it at 15." I looked at him like he was crazy.

"I thought it would have been at like 12!" Kats and I laughed.

"I knew it would surprise you. But now it's my turn. So Rory truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"What did you think of my parting words to you?"

"Well I have to tell the truth and the truth is that I really don't know what you meant when you said it."

"What are you two talking about?" Kats asked.

"Nothing" Tristan smirked.

"What?" I asked him.

"You that embarrassed by it?"

"No just confused."

"Well I'll tell you what it meant at a later time."

"That's not fair! You're leaving me hanging!"

"I know. Don't you love it?"

"Well whatever, it's my turn. Jason Truth or Dare"

"Dare"

"I dare you to make out with Katie for 5 minutes with Tristan watching."

"Don't make me do that. The looks Tristan will give me could make my blood chill."

"But it's a dare!"

"Fine." He leaned into Katie and they made out, the looks Tristan was giving them were so funny that me and mom broke out giggling.

They both broke apart a couple minutes later.

"Ok now since that's over, My turn." Jason refused to meet Tristan's eyes during this all.

"Lorelei truth or dare"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to run down to the lobby and draw a flower on the receptionist and come back up here."

"FUN!" Mom ran down the stairs after grabbing a marker and said she'd be back in 20 minutes.

I moved over to Tristan and I started a conversation.

"So are you going to tell me what you meant?"

"I meant what I said, I would have kissed you but you're boyfriend was watching. What happened to bagboy anyways?"

"Broke up with me"

"What happened?"

"Jess happened"

"Your best friend?"

"Yep"

"That's an interesting story."

"Isn't though? Jess is my best friend and going to Yale with me next year."

"I'm going to Yale too"

"Coincidence?"

"Yep, oh by the way what's Paris up to?"

"She's going to Princeton to be with Jamie."

"I thought she was Harvard bound?"

"She was but didn't get in, than she had a meltdown on C Span because she thinks that because she lost her virginity she didn't get into Harvard."

"Woah Paris lost her virginity."

"Yes. It freaked me out a lot too."

"I never thought I'd see the day."

"Me neither."

"I'm back!" Mom yelled through the suite. "That was SO much fun!"

"I knew it would be for you!" Jason told her.

"Well shoo people shoo. We need beauty sleep we got a plane to catch tomorrow!" Kats told the guys.

"We are going. Me and Jason need to have a little talk" Tristan told Katie.

Jason noticeably paled.

They both walked out into the hall and Mom shut the door.

"Well I need some beauty sleep, see you two in the morning no earlier than 10" Mom yawned.

"I know mom I know"

"I taught you well" She nodded and walked off to her room.

"Well Kats what's your story?"

"Well let's see, I went to boarding school. I had one or two boyfriends not worth mentioning and then Jason came around. He was so sweet and at the beginning was so nervous. He knew that Tristan wouldn't approve. But we were too in love to let Tristan get in the way."

"That's so cute!" I sighed.

"So what's your story?" Kats asked me.

"Well, I went to Stars Hollow High for awhile before I went to Chilton where I met Tristan. He made my life hell and then I met Dean. He was the best first boyfriend you could have, but I wanted adventure, passion, risks. And Dean just wasn't that. Jess came along and we became good friend. He was everything I wanted and then some. But when we dated we acted more like best friends than anything else. So we broke up a couple months ago and we are still best friends."

"You do know that Tristan is head over heels in love with you"

"He isn't, He can't be"

"Whatever you say Ror, whatever you say."

"I need sleep" I said abruptly.

"So do I" Katie told me.

She went into her room and I went to my room, previously Tristan's.

I got into bed and put my head down on the pillow. I could smell him on the fabric and I loved that smell. I slowly drifted off to sleep with the sweet scent lingering on my nose.

I woke up slowly not wanting to leave the smell and warmth of the bed. Mom and Kats were calling me and I knew it was just a matter of time until they walked in and pulled me out of bed, literally.

The door creaked open and in they pranced. They were so predictable.

"What are you doing in here? The flight doesn't leave until 12! It's only 8!"

"We came to get you, we are getting our tattoos this morning. All three of us."

"Three?"

"Yep Katie is getting one too. She's becoming a Gilmore girl.

"Fine I'm up!" I dragged myself out of bed and went into the bathroom to splash my face with water. I walked out and saw Katie and Mom jumping on my bed. They were too impatient for their own good. I grabbed a purple baby tee shirt and some Hollister jeans. I returned into the bathroom and I got dressed. On a whim I grabbed some lipstick and put it on. I walked out and headed out the door knowing that they would follow me out in a matter of seconds.

"Ok so I scouted out some places on the web and there's a place a couple blocks down. Their prices are cheap too." Kats explained.

"Fine with me" Mom told her.

"What are we getting and where?" I asked. I liked order.

"Well I was thinking about that Carpe Diem thing you said. I think we should get that. Or the words Gilmore Girls."

"I like the whole Carpe Diem thing too, but I like Gilmore Girls too. So why don't we get a heart with GG in it. A little over an inch around, and then Carpe Diem under it?"

"That sounds great!" Kats exclaimed.

"Where should we get it?" Mom asked me.

"I thought about our forearms?"

"Won't people will see it though" Katie wondered out loud.

"That's the whole point!" Mom told her.

"You're right!" Katie laughed along with the rest of us.

We made our way down the last block and saw the green and pink sign for Tacky Tattoos. We walked up to the counter and Mom spoke for all of us.

"We would like to get matching tattoos the three of us."

"Would you like a booklet to look through?" The young woman asked us. She had red hair and a couple extra piercings but nothing too creepy.

"No thanks, we know what we want."

"Ok let's get you set up and Bobby will be over with you soon."

She walked us over to a set of three chairs and sat us down, she took all of our right arms and rubbed some cleanser over the forearm. (I have no idea what they do, I've never thought bout getting a tattoo. So if this is wrong don't be mad. I'm only like 12.)

We waited and then a middle aged man came over who I'm guessing was Bobby asked us what us "fine ladies" wanted.

"We would like a small heart about this big around" Mom spread her fingers so they showed a space a little bigger than an inch "We wand 'GG' put in it and then Carpe Diem written under it."

"Where would you like this tattoo?"

"Our forearms" Katie replied quickly.

"Good choice"

He took out a needle and slowly started writing on Mom's arm. She winced but not too much. I was next. It didn't heard really bad but it stung a little. And Katie was last.

He told us not to wet it for 36 hours (not sure if this is true, I'm making it up) and to not rub it.

We exited after paying and headed back to the hotel. The guys were waiting on the couch when we arrived and held out coffee to all of us (oh did you know that Alexis Bledel doesn't like coffee? She drinks coke in coffee mugs on the show.) Mom took hers happily and dramatically exclaimed "My Heros!"

They told us we had to get going, not even noticing the tattoos because we all had our right arms to the wall.

We hurried into the room and quickly got together the few items we had laying around. We lived out of our suitcases anyways. I zipped up my bad and walked into the common room. Everyone was in there waiting and we went to the London airport.

We went through security quickly and boarded the plane soon after. We sat down Me getting the window seat. Tristan to my Left, Katie across the walkway from him, Jason to the Left of her, and Mom in the seat behind Katie.

Tristan looked over and saw Katie's arm and his eyes bugged out.

"What did you do to your arm!"

"I got a tattoo" she stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I figured that out but why?"

"Because Rory and Lorelei wanted to get matching ones. I got one too, the same one they have."

"You can't be serious!"

Tristan still hadn't gotten over the shock. I smiled to myself and closed my eyes knowing this was going to be an amusing flight.

**Well there's the update. Another will be out soon. Hope you liked it. Review! **


	6. Blue Water is Freaky

Chapter 6

Hello, here's the update for Leaving Marks. Hope you like it and review.

The short hour trip to Santorini was very funny. It was full of laughs at Tristan's continual shocked face and stories being told about Tristan from Jason. We arrived in Santorini after 6 stories and a lot of laughs.

We got off the plane and went through Customs. We got our bags and headed out of the airport. As soon as I stepped out onto the island I could smell the salty air. I looked out and saw the bright blue sea which ended at the clean white sand. It was really magnificent.

"Ok, we have the end of today, tomorrow, and then the next morning.

So what to do?" Mom asked.

"I think we should spend today in town, checking out the buildings and the food." Tristan suggested.

"Then, we can spend tomorrow on the beach." I added.

"Sounds great." Mom said, nodding in approval.

We headed into town to find our hotel. After a while we found the

Hilton. We went in and got our keys for the two suites.

We headed up and got settled. After freshening up a bit, we all met downstairs in front of the lobby.

"Ok. Food or some window shopping?" Tristan asked.

"Food!" Kats shouted.

"Then, food it is!" Tristan agreed.

We all headed down the main street and passed by some marvelous buildings. We came to a small restaurant named Zorba Alpha (A/N: If this is a real place I didn't know).

We went in and sat down at a tiny table and ordered some coffee and gyros. They came shortly after we started a conversation about the beach.

"The beach is so clean!" I commented.

"I know it's kind of freaky and the water's so blue." Jason told us.

The waitress came over at this point and gave us our food. We ate it quickly and headed out for some shopping.

"So just window shopping?" Tristan asked.

"Yah, but we'll buy one item each to say we bought it in Greece."

Kats told him in a tone that left no room for disagreement.

"Fine with us as long as we aren't paying!" Lorelei said seriously.

"You don't have to pay. I can handle buying 2 extra items for my best friends." Kats told us sweetly and sincerely.

"We're your best friends?" I asked, slightly shocked by her confession.

"Of course! I didn't get tattoos with any of my other friends."

She replied, smiling.

We all smiled and walked down the main street. Every shop we saw seemed to cater to tourists, because most of the merchandise would say

Santorini, Greece. We just walked by the shops, hoping to find one that was less touristy. After 30 minutes of being unsuccessful, we decided to just enter the next shop that looked interesting.

We walked in and saw many things that could qualify for the whole,

"Bring me back something" category. We split up and looked around. I looked at some postcards, while mom and Kats decided to look at shirts and the boys wandered aimlessly through the aisles.

I found a really pretty calendar after a while and decided that that would be the one thing I bought.

I walked over to Mom and Kats and they were holding onto two shirts deciding between them.

"I want the blue one!" Mom exclaimed.

"I want it too!" Kats challenged.

"I like the purple one too!" Mom retaliated.

"I want that one too!" Kat pouted.

"You two are so difficult!" I told them. I grabbed the shirts and put them behind my back. I told them to pick a hand. Mom picked left and Kats picked right. Mom ended up with the blue shirt and Kats with the purple.

We walked up to the cash registers to pay since the guys were not going to buy anything. The cashier rang it up and gave our purchases back to us in a bag. Since it was already 5pm, and it began to get a little cold, we decided to head back to the hotel.

It didn't take us long to get back. Once we arrived at the hotel, we decided to get into our pjs, order some room service and just hang out.

We headed up to our room where we put on our pajamas and turned on the heat. We waited for the guys to get changed and show up to our room.

As soon as they arrived, we ushered them in and made them sit on the couch. They were both in plaid flannel pajama pants and wife beaters. The girls opted for silk pajamas. Mine had frogs on them, mom's had hearts, and Katie had polka dots.

The guys sat down quietly and we made our way over to them and sat on the floor. I looked up at Tristan to see him smiling.

"What?" I asked.

"You like frogs?" He asked smirking.

I looked down and saw the green frogs against the purple silk. "I guess I do." I replied, blushing slightly.

The awkwardness in the room disappeared after that and we all talked about anything and everything. Movies, books, music, food, friends, family everything.

There was a knock on the door and I hopped up to get it. I opened the door and saw the room service guy standing there with a cart of food. I asked him to roll the cart into the room. He did and I grabbed a couple dollars and handed it to him, while thanking him as I closed the door.

I looked at the food and noticed it was all American food.

"Aren't we supposed to be trying new food?" I asked, looking at Mom with a pointed look.

"We did. We had gyros earlier." Mom replied. She loved her burgers.

I passed out the burgers and fries and sat down to eat. We all ate and talked in between bites. I didn't know I was so hungry until I started eating.

After we got done eating we talked for a couple more hours and after that I excused myself for bed since I was so tired. I shuffled drowsily to my room and laid my head down on the pillow. It didn't smell like Tristan. I was disappointed but I had an idea. I walked out of the room and acted as I was looking for something even though I knew exactly where it was.

"What are you looking for hun?" Mom asked.

"My sweatshirt." I replied.

Tristan stood up and realized it had been hanging behind him on the couch. He picked it up and handed it back to me. I thanked him and went to bed with the sweatshirt as my pillow. I loved that smell. I loved his smell. It was a mixture of cologne, aftershave and something else. I didn't know what. I drifted off to sleep just as easily as I had the night before.

I woke up with the sun shining brightly on my face. I looked at the clock. 9:12. I rolled out of bed and dragged myself to the kitchen. Mom and Kats were there already.

"Hi hun! Good timing! We were just going to go wake you." Mom said happily sipping her steaming hot cup, filled with the liquid of the gods in it.

"Coffee." I mumbled.

She pulled out the pot and poured a mug and handed it to me. I was so glad these suites had coffee.

I gulped and smiled and then looked up at my Mom.

"Thanks!" I said, clearly more awake then when I first stumbled into the kitchen.

"Anytime. Coffee is life!" She dramatically exclaimed.

"I know." I told her, nodding, with a serious look on my face.

"We gotta head to the beach." Kats suggested pointedly at me.

"Fine, Ill go change. Wake the boys." I said, as I walked back to my room.

"Will do!" She replied perkily.

I walked into my room and shut the door and I heard Katie pound on a wall and yell "Boys! Wake up! Now!"

I laughed at the scene. I changed into a light blue bikini and came out with my flip flops on my feet and a beach towel draped over my arm.

Everyone was waiting so I exited the room waiting for them to follow.

We head out of the lobby and crossed the street to the beach. We set down our things near the water and looked around seeing a couple people a little while away. I walked into the warm water and started splashing around. Kats and Jason joined me, soon followed by Tristan. Mom on the other hand lay on the beach getting a tan.

"It's so warm." I commented. I was standing with the water up to my shoulders.

"The water back home is never this warm." Kats added.

We looked around and noticed that the guys were missing. Suddenly, we got pulled under the water. A few seconds later we came back up sputtering.

"We are so going to kill you two!" Kats and I screamed, as the boys laughed.

We turned towards the guys and used our hands to dunk them and hold them under water.

They came back up spitting out salt water. They chased us around splashing us with water.

We swam around laughing for a while. My fingers started to get pruned so I headed out of the water and joined mom on the beach, lying down to get a tan. I have no idea how long I sat there but it was a while. I flipped over after about maybe an hour and waited for everyone else to get done swimming.

It took forever to get everyone out of the water for lunch. Mom had walked over to that Greek restaurant and got some more gyros.

We sat down on the beach towels and ate the amazing foreign food. We ate quickly and as soon as they finished them they jumped up to go back in the sparkling cerulean water.

"Nope you have to wait an hour." I told them.

They stopped, turned around and plopped themselves down again.

"So when does our flight leave?" Tristan asked.

"Tomorrow at 10." Katie answered.

We made small talk for another 55 minutes and as soon as I told them they could go back they jumped up and ran. I got up, brushed some sand off and headed down to the shore too. She walked in and joined in the game of keep away from Tristan. Mom watched her daughter and her other makeshift kids swim around and a smile graced her face.

We ended up floating around for a couple hours. We all got tired so we walked out of the water and packed up our things on the beach. We brought it all back to the hotel and took turns taking showers.

We decided since it was getting late that we should go out and look at some of the architecture in the dim sunlight.

We left the hotel and walked around the town for a while. The buildings were all pure white with red tile roofs. It really was amazing. After it got too dark for viewing we walked back to the hotel and split up to go to our separate rooms.

I pulled out my sweatshirt and put it on my pillow. I lay down and quickly fell into a deep sleep.

8:00 AM sharp, my phone rang. I pulled my body out of bed and dragged my feet out to the kitchen. I grabbed a mug and put it out in front of Mom. She got the message and poured the coffee. I felt the caffeine in my body as soon as I took a sip and I opened my eyes fully.

"How in the world do you get up so early? At home you sleep till

12!" I asked in awe.

"I have no idea." Mom replied, as she handed a mug of coffee to a sleepy Katie.

"Well I got a couple things to pack up. I'll be done in a couple minutes." I said, walking back to my room.

They nodded and I went back to the room to gather the few remaining items that were scattered about. I walked out at 8:30 and saw everyone waiting in the living room. All their things were sitting by the door.

When I came out the guys stood up and headed towards the door. We all followed behind them.

Once we got to the airport, we went through the routine of getting though security and customs and got to the terminal. A couple of minutes later we boarded the plane.

When we got on the plane and found our seats, I turned to Tristan and asked him about military school.

"So what did you guys do everyday?" I asked, genuinely curious about what he had done with his time after Chilton.

"We woke up at 5 am, took a 3 mile run, then we went to 3 classes, lunch, then 3 more classes then we had drills. It was hell." He replied honestly.

"I would think so." I nodded.

We continued to talk for the entire trip. No one else existed, and I think I liked it like that.

Well there's the Greece part of the trip. I know there's not much Trory action. But wait for the next chapter. Well review please. Well hope you liked the chapter.


	7. Gucci or Prada, Gelato or Ice Cream

After the conversation I had with Tristan we both fell asleep and when we landed my head was on his chest and he had his arm around my shoulders. Too say it was awkward was an understatement. Once we realized the position we were in we quickly separated. We got off the plane silently and went to baggage claim to get our bags. It was still early, so we headed to the hotel to check in to our rooms and set down our bags. We only had the rest of today and tomorrow, and then we board the plane again and head to Venice for a day.

We got to another Hilton and put our things in our suites.

"Why in the world are all of the hotels always Hilton?" I asked

Katie.

"I have no idea." was her reply.

We got settled and at 12:30 we came out of the rooms.

We headed down the main street and came upon some stores. We had the same deal as in Greece so we went in. Mom saw a bunch of Gucci bags and went over to investigate. I saw a bag near mom so I went over and looked at it. It was Prada and I asked Katie if I could get it. She agreed since it was an amazing bag.

Mom picked out a Gucci bag and Katie decided on a Gucci scarf. Katie paid for it all and we headed out. We saw a gelato store and we just had to go in.

We each got a scoop. I ended up with Vanilla, Mom - Chocolate, Katie -

Mango, Jason - Lime, and Tristan got Strawberry. We sat down and ate slowly. It was very sweet.

"Why is this ice cream so sweet?" Jason asked.

"It has like 3 times the amount of sugar in it." I replied.

Once we got done eating, we resumed walking to explore the sights. After about two hours, it began to get dark, as it was now close to 5:30pm. At this time, we decided to turn around and head back to the hotel.

We started to get hungry, and passed by a restaurant that served pasta. Since we were in Italy, we decided to eat there. We sat down and looked over the menu. There were so many options to choose from, too many. We all had decided to get 5 different dishes and then split them 5 ways.

Mom ordered normal spaghetti with marinara sauce and meatballs. Katie ordered cheese ravioli. Tristan ordered spinach tortellini with a fettuccini sauce. Jason ordered linguini with meat sauce, and I ordered fettuccini alfredo.

"It all looked so good." I commented, after the waiter took our orders.

"It was so hard to choose!" Katie exclaimed.

"I can't believe Tristan got SPINACH pasta!" Mom almost yelled.

"What's wrong with that?" He asked confused.

All three girls gasped in shock. "Because it's green!" they all said in unison.

"What's wrong with green?" He asked, wanting answers.

We all gasped again and shook our heads while we replied, "It's healthy!"

"Oh!" Tristan said, finally understanding and chuckling softly at their antics.

The food came a few minutes later and we started to split it up.

"It smells so good!" Jason stated while attempting to spin some noodles around his fork.

"I can't wait to eat it!" Mom asked while trying to stab her meatball. It wasn't being nice.

Everyone started eating. All that could be heard was slurping, chewing, and gulping.

When we were done, Jason and Tristan split the check.

Since it was almost dark out, we made our way back to the hotel.

We all sat in the common room to our suite and we talked.

"So Jason where are you going to college?" I asked.

"Yale!" Katie answered happily for him.

I looked over to Jason for confirmation. He nodded.

My phone rang. I looked at the screen I smiled when I saw who was calling. Jess. I picked up immediately.

"Hi!" I told him perkily, everyone around me had gotten quiet.

"Did you take some perky pills this morning?" He asked sarcastically.

"No, I didn't!" I told him.

"So, why so happy?" HE asked curiously.

"Just am, its great being here. How's everyone?" I asked, thinking about Stars Hollow.

"Luke's been giving everyone coffee on the house because Lorelei kissed him before you guys left." He said, laughing.

"She'll be so disappointed other people are getting free Luke's coffee and she's not there." Mom gasped as she heard this.

"She's there isn't she?" he asked, smirking.

"Yep! Along with Jason, Katie and Tristan." I added happily, looking at my friends.

"Who are they?" Jess asked, trying to remember if he'd heard those names before.

"Remember when you first moved to town? We'd talk about ET or Bible Boy every once in a while? By we, I mean me and my mom of course." I asked.

"Yah" Jess answered vaguely recalling the conversations.

"Well Tristan's Bible Boy, Jason's his best friend and Katie is Tristan's twin, who happens to now be one of my best friends." I said.

"Huh." Was all Jess said in response.

"Limited vocabulary today?" I asked jokingly.

"You know that I know as many words as you do." He responded testily.

"I know that!" I responded impishly.

"I gotta go. Luke is saying my break lasted 15 minutes too long."

He said, suddenly.

"But your break is only 15 minutes long." I said, furrowing my brows.

"I know, but I just got done taking one 5 minutes before this one. So I only worked 5 minutes between breaks." He said, laughing.

"Ah! Now I see the problem!" I responded, laughing with him.

"Me too, Ill talk to you later. Love you!" He added the last part jokingly.

"You're so cute and I love you too!" I played along, and with that I hung up.

"Jess?" Mom asked.

I smiled and nodded.

"You love your ex-boyfriend?" Katie asked confused.

"Yah I do! I love him like a brother and the fact that he sleeps on my couch like a brother helps that fact." I said, laughing at the expression on her face.

"He sleeps on your couch?" Tristan asked.

"Yep. He hates sleeping at the Diner. Luke wakes him up at 4, and we wake him up at 8. There's also the fact that we put up with his music." I replied.

"Interesting, your ex-boyfriend/best friend/brother sleeps in your house." Jason commented.

"Yep we have a weird relationship." I said, nodding in agreement.

"I'm tired." Tristan announced.

"Me too! We should get back to the room." Jason agreed.

Once they left, we dispersed to our rooms and we all fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning refreshed. I looked at the time and realized it was actually afternoon. I walked out into the common room and smelled pizza.

"Pizza!" I yelled.

"You have a good nose." Katie told me.

"I know. Now where's the pizza I'm starving." I said, hearing my stomach rumbling.

"Right here!" Mom came out of the kitchen with four boxes.

"Why so much?" Tristan asked coming into the room, along with

Jason.

"That's not a lot at all." I replied.

We handed Katie one box and me and mom each took a box.

"Katie share yours with the guys, the last one is ours." I requested.

"You can't possibly eat one and a half pizzas each." Tristan stated.

"Watch us!" I challenged.

Mom and I dug into the pizza and exactly one hour later each of us had chewed and swallowed twelve slices of pizza.

"No way!" Tristan exclaimed in disbelief.

"Way." We told him in unison, before we started laughing at the looks on each boys face.

"Let's get going." Jason suggested.

"Sure!" Katie replied and we all stood and walked out the door.

We walked around taking in all the sights, and eventually made it to the Trevi Fountain.

"It's amazing!" Katie exclaimed.

"It's so big!" Mom yelled. We laughed.

"It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." I replied in awe.

We stood around it and stared at it for a while and then mom moved so she could look for 5 pennies.

She found them. "Aha!" She exclaimed.

She passed them out. We all turned around and threw them over our right shoulders.

"You know what that means? We are all coming back to Rome."

Tristan announced.

"Yes, we are!" I agreed.

We hung out for a while in front taking pictures and doing touristy stuff.

"I want to shop some more." Mom announced.

"Me too!" Katie agreed eagerly.

"I'll join you!" Jason volunteered.

"What about you guys?" Katie turned to me and Tristan. We both shook our heads.

"We'll stay here." He told them.

When they left, Tristan and I looked around for awhile. We found a Café close by and decided to take a sit and have a drink while we waited.

"That fountain is absolutely beautiful!" I repeated, staring at the fountain.

Tristan got up quickly, grabbed my hand and dragged me over to the fountain and stood me in front of it.

"What are you doing?" I asked confused.

"Well you said this fountain was absolutely beautiful, and I think you're absolutely beautiful, so I wanted you to be in front of the fountain when I do this." He said before leaning in to kiss me.

The kiss was slow and sweet. It only lasted a few seconds, before he broke away, but it seemed like forever. I looked down when I realized what just happened. Tristan Dugrey kissed me.

I looked up to see him smiling.

**I know the ending of this chapter was cheesy but still. Well review people.**


	8. Most Beautiful Thing In The World

**Hello this is the next installment for Leaving Marks. Hope you like it.**

"Um… Thank you." I stuttered, looking down.

"You're Welcome?" He asked confused.

"Its better then running away crying isn't it?" I pointed out, looking up at him.

"Definitely better." He agreed, a small smile playing on his lips.

"I thought so!" I smirked. I somehow got more comfortable with the situation.

"Will there, by any chance be a possibility of a repeat?" He asked with a smirk of his own.

"What do you think?" I told him with a stern face, and then I smiled widely.

He took this as a yes and leaned in again, and I happily complied.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and tangled my hands in his hair. He placed his arms around my waist and interlocked his fingers behind my back.

I heard footsteps coming towards us but I didn't pay any attention to it. Then I heard a couple coughs trying to get our attention. Tristan didn't pull away.

Tristan finally heard them, when the coughs got louder and reluctantly pulled away. We both stood there looking at each other with our arms around each other. We slowly turned our heads to find Mom smiling proudly at me, Katie smirking, looking very happy, and Jason looking exactly like Kats.

"What?" Tristan and I asked simultaneously.

"You made out in Rome!" Mom exclaimed proudly.

"Did you ever know that you're my hero?" She started to sing, loudly.

"Oh God, no! Not again!" I said, in mock annoyance.

"This has happened before?" Tristan asked, clearly amused.

"Yep, when she started a fight, at a party, that was raided by cops." Mom explained, with a look on her face that could only be described as pride.

"I did not start the fight! Dean did, Jess protected me, and they were both fighting over me." I clarified.

"I have competition?" Tristan asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

"Nope, no competition" I answered, giving him a reassuring smile.

"You two finally figured it out!" Katie exclaimed happily, as she clapped her hands together.

"It took you both forever!" Jason commented.

"How long is forever?" I asked, wondering exactly how long Tristan had liked me.

"About 3 years" Jason replied.

I looked back up at Tristan and saw him smiling shyly. Suddenly, something in my brain clicked, and it all made sense.

"Dean was right! Dean was right! I can't believe Dean was right!"

I shouted over and over.

"What was he right about hun?" Mom asked.

"He said Tristan had a thing for me." I replied, shaking my head at my own gullibility.

"Now you have a thing for him too. I have to say I'm a little disappointed in you. I mean he looks like an Abercrombie God, let him call you whatever he wants!" Mom replied excitedly.

"Well I did not like having a nickname based on my sexual status" I answered glaring back up at Tristan.

"Well sorry!" Tristan responded. "I didn't know you hated it that much!"

"I only told you everyday. But in all fairness I didn't hate it as much after a while. I started to like it actually." I responded, before deciding to kiss him again.

"Oh My God! I think I'm going to be sick." Katie stated, looking at us disgustingly.

I broke away from Tristan. "I thought you were happy about this

Katie?" I asked knowing she was joking.

"I am, but watching a smart girl like you make out with my disgusting brother is just wrong." She said, grimacing at the thought.

"Thanks for the dis, Katie!" Tristan told her.

"You're very welcome!" She replied.

"Ok sorry to break up this love fest but a storm is rolling in."

Jason told us looking up.

"Let's go then." I replied taking Tristan's hand and started to walk back to the Hotel.

We all felt the rain come down slowly but steadily and we quickened our pace. We arrived at the Hilton and stood under the canopy in front of the door. We spent a few moments drying off and then started inside.

We got to the elevator and stepped onto the Marble tiles. Katie pressed number 10 and we headed up to our suites.

"I think the guys should stay in our suite tonight just in case anything happens." Mom suggested.

"Fine with me" Kats replied.

"Yah fine" I replied, not really knowing what anyone was talking about. I hated storms absolutely hated them.

We walked into the suites and Mom looked at me. I was biting my lip heavily. She knew that I wouldn't be able to sleep in my room.

"Why don't all 4 of you sleep out here in the common room?" She suggested.

I nodded my head quickly. Katie replied with a sure. The guys didn't say anything. They just nodded they heads slowly.

Mom headed into her room to grab some blankets for the guys. Katie went into her room to grab some things for her to sleep on, while I did the same.

We all arrived back into the common room within a minute of each other.

"We only have one pull out couch. And one loveseat."

"Me and Jason will take the bed if that's ok with everyone?"

Katie asked, mostly to my mother.

Mom nodded knowing nothing would happen tonight.

"I'll take the floor" Tristan volunteered. "Rory can take the couch." He offered to me.

"Fine with me I guess." I said weakly. I was still scared.

"You going to be ok?" Mom asked me.

"Yah, I think so." I told her, uncertainly lacing my voice.

"You sure?" She asked once more.

"Yes." I replied with a little more confidence.

She nodded in understanding.

We separated into our respective rooms and got changed. We came back out as a roll of thunder sounded and a bolt of lightning flashed.

We all lay down slowly, being spooked by the weather.

I lay down on the smaller couch and faced away from the window. I could still hear the thunder and see the bright flashes of yellow light. I turned over towards the window, it was no better.

I tossed and turned, unable to fall asleep. I decided that no matter what I did, I wouldn't be able to sleep there. I pushed off my blankets, swung my legs over the side of the couch and stood up. I looked around in the dark, barely able to see the faint outline of Katie and Jason close on the bed, sleeping. I looked down and saw that Tristan was asleep as well.

I bent down and poked him, over and over again. He turned over looking very annoyed. His face softened as soon as he saw me.

"Yes, Mar?" He asked, his voice still thick with sleep.

"I was wondering if I could join you on the floor." I asked, trying not to sound too frightened.

He nodded and lifted the covers. I quickly lay slid under the covers next to him, as Tristan wrapped his arms around me. Storms always bothered me, but being in his arms I felt completely safe, for the first time in my life.

I tilted my head back to see him smiling down at me. I smiled back up and whispered "Thank you", and placed a quick kiss on his chin, before finally falling asleep.

There you go. The next installment. Hope you liked it. Well Review and

I'll give you thank you.


	9. At Least Your Honest

**Here's the next chapter. It will have Venice and the beginning of a relationship. Here you go. Oh and it is a bit OOC.**

I woke up when Mom skipped into the common room. She stopped suddenly.

I looked up at Mom with sleepy eyes. I realized where I was, and what position I was in and I started to bite my lip. I got up off the floor quickly, waking Tristan.

"What?" He asked drowsily.

"Go back to sleep." I told him leaning down. Once he shut his eyes

I walked over to Mom's room knowing Mom would follow me. She turned around and shut the door.

"What was that?" Mom asked calmly. She knew that getting mad, would just make things worse.

"Um, me sleeping on the floor next to Tristan" I replied, not sure what to say.

"And you don't think there's something wrong with that?" She asked pointedly.

"Not really." I answered. Not quite getting what was wrong with it.

"Well you might not, but I do!" Mom told me getting louder. "I know that you're 18 and you will want to have sex soon enough, and you know for a fact that I am very open with this subject. But I want you to know that there are risks and you need to think. I know you will probably give your virginity to Tristan, but I want you to talk to me before anything happens!" Mom ranted.

"Mom don't you tell me there is something wrong sleeping next to Tristan. I know as an 18 year old I think about sex. But I also know it's my decision, and I also know that I will tell you before anything happens. I know we've had this conversation once already and my opinions are still the same. I'll wait until I'm ready, it will be MY choice, I will be safe and I will talk to you before anything happens.

So now that that is established can you drop the subject." I ranted in a calm voice.

"I'm proud of you Rory, I really am, but as I parent I worry. I definitely don't want you to do what I did." Mom told me.

"I understand that but I need to know that you trust me." I replied, trying to get her to understand.

"I trust you." Mom responded not missing a beat. She knew she trusted me; she didn't need to think about it.

"Are we good?" I asked her.

"Very good!" She answered happily. Then she started joking. "I have that picture in my head again."

"The one with the people on the other side of the wall, with their heads next to glasses, against the wall?" I replied, happy that things were ok with us again.

"That's the one, but they wouldn't need the glasses, we have good lungs." She repeated the same thought she had at her father's business party.

"We have special ranting abilities too!" I laughed as I opened the door. I walked out seeing all 3 of them awake and silent.

Mom whispered to me, "I think they heard us!"

"I'm pretty sure they did." I whispered back.

I looked at Tristan he was smirking. "Yep he sure did!" I thought.

I walked over to Tristan and sat down next to him and then decided I wanted more sleep since it was only 8. I lay down and Tristan started speaking to me.

"What are you doing?" He asked, confused.

I sat up, "Well, frankly, I only got about 5 hours of sleep and I want more so I am going to sleep!" I said then I lay back down and closed my eyes.

They were all looking at me weirdly. I could tell even though I couldn't see them.

"What are you all looking at?" I questioned not opening my eyes.

"Nothing!" they laughed. I opened my eyes.

"I'll be conscious in about 2 hours. Till then, see ya." With that parting thought, I shut my eyes and went to sleep.

As promised 2 hours later I was rubbing my eyes and getting up.

I sat at the table seeing the group congregated there talking.

"So how was your graduation?" Mom asked all of them.

"Mine was great. I was co-salutatorian with Jason." Tristan commented.

"I loved mine. I was so pretty" Katie laughed.

"Shallow much?" Tristan asked.

"I loved mine. I was valedictorian. I can remember my speech too." I said announcing my presence.

(By the way. I created this speech. And it belongs to me.)

**I want to begin by thanking everyone here today, and everyone who **

**Isn't here but wish they were, and even all the people who helped us get here. These people are our parents, friends, aunts, uncles, cousins, grandparents, that guy at Burger King who helped you with your homework, the girl at Border's that recommended a good book. We couldn't have done it without all of you. So thank you for believing in us. **

**I didn't actually know what I wanted to say to my fellow students. So **

**I decided to tell you about the one thing I believe in most. Which is **

**Carpe Diem.**

**Anyone here ever heard this before. I learned it from a movie when I was eleven. It became my motto, because I thought it was so true. I've had this motto for seven years and I think it's about time I share it with you.**

**Carpe Diem means seize the day! Take chances, live life to the fullest. **

**Do everything you can in one lifetime. Do something different. Rock the **

**World! **

**I think this is what high school is supposed to teach you. The fact that you can do anything and you should do everything you can in life. Not just calculus, creative writing, biology and chemistry and all the usual subjects that are part of the school's curriculum. Those are things that you may need to know later in life, but Carpe Diem is about how to live your life. **

**Carpe Diem reminds us to seize each day and cherish them dearly. We are at least able to make life great; we have the opportunity to make each and every day great. But do you want it to be great or just settle for good? **

**Every day opportunities await us and we must decide whether to take the chance or play it safe. I encourage you to take the risks, for nothing is gained without them. If we choose to take the risks we might be one step closer to becoming everything we want to be. Teachers give us choices adults give us choices. But what we do with them defines us for the rest of our lives. So will we use our choices wisely? Will we use them to the fullest? Will we take the safe route and just settle for what we get? Or will we take the risky route and aim for the stars? Will we take the chance and take a step closer to our dreams? Will we make our life worth the trip? This is what is Carpe Diem is really about.**

**Carpe Diem gives me confidence, confidence that I personally can achieve anything, that we all can do everything and anything that we want to. When I look out at my fellow students, I don't see a bunch of high school graduates. I see a Noble Prize winner, a soccer player that 8 year olds will aspire to be like, a teacher who will inspire hundreds of kids, a biologist who will save the last of the rain forest, a famous Hollywood actress, a doctor who will find the cure to AIDS. I know that sounds clichéd but it's the truth. We can change the world and make a difference. That's what I see. But do you see it?**

**When I stepped into Chilton Prep, I didn't think I would change the world, not in the least. But now I believe I can, as long as I seize my own opportunities to be something amazing.**

**Some of the days we spent here were hard, tough, and boring. But many of these days were just the opposite, great, fun, and dare I say it amazing. **

**But all good things must come to an end. Maybe this is end of our high school journey, but another journey starts today, the one that will last the rest of our lives. And are we going to make the journey half the fun? **

**Will you live out Carpe Diem? Will you take the safe route or the risky one? Will you rock the world? Will you make a difference? It's all up to you to decide. But in the mean time, I want to say one last thing,**

**Carpe Diem, Class of '03! Seize The Day, Live While You Can!"**

I recited the speech to them, quoting it word for word.

They all started clapping when I finished. I blushed and laughed.

"Thank you very much." I said, as I took a bow.

"I need to get changed." Tristan announced.

"Yah, so do I." Jason added, realizing they were all in their clothes from yesterday.

"Me too!" Katie piped up.

"Me three!" Mom continues, looking down at herself.

"Me four!" I joined in.

We all looked at each other and laughed at our silliness before we all walked off to get ready. Twenty minutes later we all filed back into the room from different directions.

Mom was going over our itinerary for the day.

"Well! It looks like we got a cheese tasting to go to!" Mom announced happily.

"Food!" I yelled starving.

"What are we standing around for? Let's go!" Katie yelled.

We all quickly walked out of the door. We spent the day cheese tasting, and wine tasting, and sauce tasting. By the end of the day we were stuffed and tired. (So I didn't give details. Sue me. I didn't know what to say)

"I'm beat!" I groaned as I walked into the suite and dropped on the couch.

"We all are!" Jason agreed. All of us dropped onto the nearest soft piece of furniture and all within minutes were out cold.

We woke up at 9 the next day all stiff and sore.

I sat up slowly, trying to avoid pain.

"So much pain!" Mom muttered, not moving.

"OW!" Tristan yelled when he woke up and jumped suddenly.

"We have all established that we are in pain. But we have a flight to get to in an hour and 15 minutes." Jason reminded us, looking at his watch.

"1 hour!" Mom yelled, forgetting about the pain and ran to her room to get packed.

We all followed suit quickly and exactly one hour and 15 minutes later we were aboard the plane.

The plane ride was full of fun and laughter. Not long after we boarded the plane, we landed in Venice.

"Ten minutes? That's it?" Mom questioned.

"What was the point of taking the plane?" I asked.

"No idea!" replied Tristan.

"Well we only have about 8 hours here. We board the plane tonight at

6." Jason informed us.

"So what to do? What to do?" Kats mused.

"I want to make pizza!" I suggested. "I found this place that teaches you to make pizza!"

"That sounds perfect!" Tristan commented taking my hand and kissing me.

"That does sound fun!" Katie added.

"Well let's go then!" I said excitedly, as I led the way. We went to the hotel, another Hilton in fact and put our things down. Shortly after we got our things to the room, we headed to the restaurant.

"Why in the world do we need a hotel room, if we are only here for 8 hours?" I asked.

"Don't ask me. It makes no sense to me either." Katie told us, baffled about it too.

We came to the small restaurant and we walked up to the counter.

"We would like to make a pizza." I requested easily.

"Sure, how many?" The lady asked.

"5 please." I told her.

"Right this way." She said as she led us over to a counter. "Here are your ingredients. You can choose. The dough is already made for you. Have fun!"

We each lined up against the counter, Mom at the right end, Then Me, Tristan, Jason, and Katie.

I picked up my dough and started playing around. I kneaded it some and then decided to toss it up in the air. I caught it and did it again.

I looked around and saw each of my best friends playing around and without looking at my dough I threw it up. And it landed on Tristan's head.

"What just hit my head?" He asked.

We all broke out laughing and once I calmed down I picked the dough off of Tristan's blonde hair and showed it to him.

"Now I can't eat my pizza!" I groaned, disappointed.

"You can have some of mine." Tristan whispered in my ear.

"Thank you kind sir!" I told him jokingly.

"Your welcome milady." He laughed, as he bowed.

We all broke out laughing again. Once we calmed down we all finished up our pizzas and brought them to the lady so that they could be baked.

She took them from us one by one and we sat down at one of the tables.

"So what do you want to be when you grow up?" Mom asked the other

18 year olds.

"Lawyer." Jason informed us proudly.

"Teacher." Katie continued.

"Lawyer." Tristan contributed.

"What about you Rory?" Katie asked.

"She wants to be a journalist." Tristan answered for me.

"You remembered!" I told him.

"Yes I did." He replied proudly.

"Your pizzas are done!" we heard the lady tell us from behind the counter.

"Great!" We all exclaimed simultaneously.

They handed us 4 pizzas and we took them happily. All were cheese and we dug in.

"This is the best pizza I have ever had!" I exclaimed while picking up another slice, which was my 8th.

"I know it's amazing!" Katie added, while also taking another large piece.

"Plus, we cooked it, and we haven't died yet!" Mom laughed.

"Don't jinx it!" I scolded Mom playfully. "Remember last time.

We ended up with Luke taking as to the hospital."

"You're bad cooks?" Tristan asked, interested.

"Very, very bad cooks!" I corrected him with a serious face.

"I'll have to remember that!" He laughed.

"It would be in your best interest!" I commented, still eating my new slice of pizza.

We continued to eat and chat. Once we were done and paid the bill, we walked outside and saw a gondola.

"I've always wanted to ride in a gondola!" Mom shrieked.

"Well here's our chance!" I said as I laughed at how excited she was.

I turned back over to the man in the gondola. "Can it sit 5?" I asked politely.

"Yes, yes it can hold 5 and me." He explained, in a think accent.

"How much does it cost?" I again questioned.

"For you only 25 dollars!" He smiled.

"Thank you!" I said, as I stepped in followed by everyone else.

"Why am I the one constantly asking about the touristy stuff?" I asked the group once we all got seated.

"No idea!" Mom told me.

She looked at the water and got lost in her own little world. Probably thinking about a certain flannel backwards baseball cap diner owner.

Jason and Katie started talking and that left me and Tristan to talk to each other. Which I had no problem with.

As soon as I turned my head back to Tristan, he kissed me. When he broke away he asked me a question.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked.

"Well that does imply you have to take me out on a date. Which you haven't done yet." I pointed out.

"Well in that case. Will you go out on a date with me?" He tried again.

"Yes, when and where." I smiled.

"Tomorrow night at 8, Paris." He answered, happy that I had said yes.

"Fine with me and now that I know we have a date set, yes I would love to be your girlfriend." I said before kissing him.

"This is so cool!" Mom squealed.

"Isn't it though!" I squealed right back. Perfectly content with Tristan holding me from behind, talking with my mom.

"It's so nice, being here, away from everything. Your past, your future, your secrets. All of it!" She listed, "You're free to be yourself, and just be happy in the present. No regrets about yesterday, no fears about tomorrow."

"I love that about being here!" I agreed.

"Well here is your stop." The rower told us. We all looked up at him, to see him smiling. We smiled right back and left but not before tipping him generously.

"Grazie! Grazie!" He bowed his head before waving good bye.

"Where to next?" Mom asked.

"Ask Tristan." I told Mom.

"Tristan?" she directed the question to him.

"We should go and see the buildings." He suggested.

"That sounds great. They are all so pretty!" I agreed.

"You're just agreeing since he's your boyfriend!" Mom teased.

"Yes I am." I teased right back.

"At least you're honest about it" She told me, laughing.

"Well what can I say, I like them honest." Tristan laughed.

"Well let's get going times a wasting. We got 5 hours." Jason hinted, while starting to walk away.

We got the message and started to follow.

We spent the day shopping and looking at buildings. We got back to the hotel and just grabbed our bags again.

We boarded the plane to Paris and we went through the routine again.

**How did you like it? It was longer then the other ones. I plan on using Paris next. And then Düsseldorf as the next chapter. And then I plan on doing the last chapter. So you have 3 chapters left. Well review.**


	10. Most Romantic City In The World

**Here we go again. Next chapter, it's the Paris part of the trip. This will probably be a longer chapter.**

Once we arrived in what is known as the most romantic city in the world, I fell in love with it!

"Ok we have all of tomorrow, then some time the next day. Then we spend one half of a day in Germany, and at midnight we get on the plane back to the beautiful USA!" Katie reported cheerfully.

"Sounds great." Jason told her, we all nodded in agreement.

"So what to do?" Mom asked impatiently.

"You will never be patient will you?" I complained teasingly.

"Never going to be. Might as well give up on that dream now sweets." She declared.

"I already gave it up." I replied happily. "Not to be a kill joy, but it's getting dark and we should find the Hilton before it gets dark." I reminded all of them pointedly.

When we got to the hotel, we quickly unpacked the necessities and went to bed. Tristan slept next to me in my bed. Now that I think about it, he continued to do that ever since that night in Rome.

We slept peacefully and when we woke up, we were all thankful that we weren't sore.

We got up begrudgingly, got our coffee, got dressed and then we stepped out into the bright sunshine. We headed down the main street and got some pastries in a bakery.

We got Danishes, croissants, donuts, strudels, everything you could get at a bakery.

We dug in while we walked and we got to the Eiffel Tower.

"It's huge!" Mom shrieked.

"Whole point of a Tower Mom." I smiled at her excitement.

"Well let's go! I want to reach the top!" Katie said, hopping up and down, holding onto Jason's arm.

"Careful Kats. You'll dislocate his arm." I told her pointing to her tight grip. She let go and smiled, embarrassed at her own excitement.

"Let's go!" Tristan laughed, amused at the whole situation, and he took off towards the elevator.

"Wait up!" I called. "Gilmore Girls don't run!"

"I know!" He yelled back turning around, and he ran smack dab into someone.

We all broke out laughing as we continued to walk over to Tristan who sat on the floor.

"You alright?" I asked him sincerely.

"I'm fine!" He said, trying to play it off as nothing.

"Yah right whatever" I told him not believing him, I could see he hint of blush on his cheeks.

I took his shoulders leaned up to his ear and whispered, "You're blushing" Then I let go of his shoulders and started walking to the elevator, leaving everyone to follow me.

We all piled into the elevator still smiling over the previous events.

'**Ding'**

We reached the top.

We all filed out and looked around. We could see all of Paris. It was amazing.

Mom was standing on the railing looking over.

"Mom are you crazy?" I exclaimed.

"We already established this but yes I am." She laughed at the look on my face.

"Come on Katie. Try it. I won't let anything happen to you." Jason coaxed.

"If I die, you're coming with me." Katie said poking his chest.

"Fine with me!" He said as he grabbed her hand, walked over to the railing and had her stand on the bottom bar. He held her from behind.

"This is so cool!" She squealed.

"Are you glad I did this now?" Jason asked, happy he got her to do this.

"Very." She replied easily.

"Wanna give it a shot?" Tristan asked while wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Sure why not" I told him.

"Wow, I thought it would take a lot more then that to get you to stand on the railing." He asked amazed.

"Me too, but I trust you. And just like with Jason and your sister, If

I die you're going down with me." I responded.

"Ok with me!" He smirked.

We walked over to the railing between Katie and Mom and Tristan got me to stand on the railing. Just like what Jason did. He held me from behind as I placed my hands on the top bar.

"I'm queen of the world!" I shouted. This was so a titanic moment.

"And I'm the king!" Tristan teased.

"In your dreams, I was thinking about my Italian boyfriend!" I teased him.

"Every night, and what's his name, I need to teach him a lesson." He responded not missing a beat.

"I missed this. I really did" I said to him, referring to the years at Chilton without him.

"Me too, Mare. Me too." He muttered.

"Pictures! We need pictures!" Mom yelled, rummaging for her camera in her bag. "Found it!" She said in triumph when she pulled it out.

"Ok one with each of the couples!" She proposed.

"Ok!" We said, and mom took the two pictures.

"Next the best friend groups." She instructed and Jason and Tristan went first.

Then Mom handed the camera to Tristan as she joined me and Katie in the photo.

Once that was done we had the mother daughter photo, me and mom of course. Then the siblings, Katie and Tristan and then we took random shots of each other.

In total we ended up with fifteen shots.

We played around for another hour and then we boarded the elevator to go down.

"It's 11 now, so anyone up for some coffee and deli sandwiches?" Katie suggested.

"Fine with me. I saw a deli right around there." I pointed to about a block down.

Everyone agreed, and we headed down the way I pointed out.

We sat down at a round table and a waiter came up to us and asked us what we would like.

"We haven't decided, but for now we would like coffee. Lots of it.

If you left the pot it would save you a lot of work." Mom told seriously.

He did as told and left.

"I want a club sandwich." Jason reported.

"That sounds great. I'm going to get one of those too!" I said, browsing the menu.

The waiter came over and we ordered. Me and Jason going first.

"Club Sandwich, no cheese." He began.

"Club Sandwich, no veggies." I ordered.

"BLT" Tristan continued.

"Grilled Cheese" Katie added.

"And a hamburger, no veggies." Mom ended.

"Fries!" We all yelled as an after thought.

The waiter looked scared.

"Sorry!" I apologized "Could we get seven orders of fries."

He nodded and wrote it down taking our menus afterwards and leaving.

We spent the rest of the day eating and shopping and at 5 we returned to the hotel. Tristan had left because he had "something" to do.

Exactly one hour later he came back holding one large bag, which he handed to me and then Jason and he took off.

Mom grabbed the bag from me and looked inside first. She smiled wide and then handed the bag to Katie.

She also smiled and then they handed the bag to me.

I pulled out the items.

I found, a dark blue silk dress that would fit me perfectly. It was a halter and would hug my body closely. The bottom of the dress flared out so when I spun it would go out.

It was perfect, but it wasn't the only thing in the bag. I pulled out a box that had Jimmy Choo written on the top.

They were perfect shoes. To match a perfect dress. They were the same shade of blue, probably custom made, and had a high heel. The straps wrapped around my ankle and tied. They were amazing, and expensive.

I found a velvet Tiffany's box inside and it had a diamond heart necklace, matching earrings and a matching bracelet in it. The necklace was platinum as the rest of the things were but the pendant was a heart with the diamond on the upper right corner. The earrings were the same but dangly, with the design at the bottom. And the bracelet was a bunch of links with the design on one.

Normally I wouldn't accept such a big gift but tonight was different.

Tristan wanted me to have it so I took it.

There was still more in the bag.

There was an entire set of Maybelline cosmetics. There was a note attached.

I'm not sure if you brought make up on the trip and I'm not sure what you have or don't have or need and don't need, so I got it all. I

Can't wait to see you tonight.

After reading the note, I grinned happily.

Katie, mom and I headed to my room to get ready.

I took a shower, then brushed out my hair and mom started blow drying it.

Katie ran to her room to find her curling iron and came back shortly after with it in hand.

Mom got started and when she was done she clipped two small sections of hair from the front to the back.

Katie meanwhile had been opening all the cosmetics and then got started.

She applied a little foundation, some smoky blue eyeliner, black mascara and clear lip gloss. Not too much but not too little either.

I took the jewelry out of the box and put it on. The diamond necklace first, with help from Katie. Then the earrings and the bracelet.

I looked at the clock and at 8:07, Tristan knocked on the door.

Katie went out and opened it telling him to sit down and I'd be right out.

She came back in as I slipped on the shoes. I had no idea how he knew my sizes. I'm guessing Mom had something to do with that.

I walked out and Tristan's jaw practically hit the ground.

I walked up to him and picked up his jaw for him and smiled.

"You look amazing. I mean…you always look amazing…but wow!"

Tristan stumbled over his words.

"What is this? Tristan, the king of Chilton stumbling over his words in front of a girl. I'm shocked." I teased. That seemed to bring him back.

"Well, shall we get going?" He asked, taking my hand.

"We shall!" I replied taking his hand and walked out the door behind him.

We worked a short distance and he stopped in front of this tall building.

He took me inside and it looked like a hotel. He boarded the elevator and I followed.

We went up to the top floor, and he stepped into the room.

He took me out onto the balcony, and there was a table set with china, and champagne glasses. It seems he went all out.

I sat noticing the large coffee cups. 'He knows me so well.' I thought as I tried to hide a grin.

"It's amazing." I told him looking at the table, there was a small vial like vase with a single rose on the right side of the table. There was a candle on each side.

"You haven't even seen the view!" He pointed out and turned his head to the left.

I turned too and saw the Eiffel tower lit up before my eyes.

"Oh My God!" I said in awe. "It's beautiful!"

We spent the next minutes talking about everything and nothing at the same time. Both of us were perfectly happy just to be together.

We heard the elevator ding and a food service cart was pushed into the room and a man followed behind it.

There were two trays and he placed them in front of us.

He took off the lids and I laughed at what I saw.

A Hamburger.

"You chose hamburgers?" I questioned Tristan, still slightly giggling.

"Yes, I know you like them, so I chose hamburgers." He laughed.

We ate and talked. Covering everything from movies, to books, to school, to even stories about Paris.

Once we got done. Tristan led me down a couple blocks to a club.

"We're going clubbing?" I inquired.

"Yes we are clubbing!" He told me with a nod. He led me inside and

I heard the upbeat song blasting.

We danced and danced. At around 12 he looked at me and asked if I was ready to head home.

"Yes!" I shouted over the music, nodding my head.

We exited the club and went back to the hotel. As soon as we stepped in front of the suite door, Tristan kissed me goodnight and left, knowing Mom and Katie were going to hound me with questions.

He was right.

**There we go the date. We have two chapters left. Remember that. And ****review!**


	11. You're Kidding

**Here is the next chapter. Düsseldorf. It's pretty short.**

They didn't even wait for me to shut the door before they attacked.

After answering all of their questions I fell asleep.

The next morning we went through our normal routine, got on the plane, then landed in Düsseldorf by 11 AM.

We started walking to the hotel in relative silence. About halfway there, someone spoke up.

"So what are we doing here?" Tristan asked.

"I have no idea. Mom just wanted to come since it was mentioned in

Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory." I reported.

"Since I chose the destination, I want to choose what we do. I know exactly what that is!" Mom said proudly.

"What did you plan?" I asked cautiously.

"A full day of candy. We buy a bunch of candy. Go around sampling and such, then bring it all back to Hotel and watch Willy Wonka and the Chocolate factory!" She said with a wide grin.

"Again?" Jason asked.

"Yes again. But this time with nothing but candy." She confirmed.

"Sounds fun!" Katie exclaimed.

"Not to mention unhealthy! Tristan commented, getting glares from the women.

"That's what makes it so much fun!" I laughed.

"So let's go to the hotel to put our stuff down." Jason said as he led the way.

We got into the suite, more like fell into. Tristan tripped from the back and it created a domino effect.

"What in the world made you do that?" Katie demanded.

"I tripped!" He used as his excuse.

We all got up and set our things down.

"Ok let's find a candy store. We have to be back by 8!" Mom pointed out as she walked out the door.

"Found one!" Katie yelled pointing at Kandy Kitchen (if this is a real place I don't own it).

"Candy!" Mom yelled when she ran into the store. We all laughed at how child like she acted at times.

"Gummy Worms!" She yelled across the room.

Katie and Jason went exploring. Tristan and I followed suit.

"Jelly Beans!" I heard Katie shriek.

"M&Ms!" I squealed. We went on and on forever.

""Reese's Pieces!"

"Gummy Sharks!"

"Butterfingers!"

"York Patties!"

"3 Musketeers!"

"Milky Way!"

"Chocolate covered espresso beans!"

"Truffles!"

"Chocolate Almonds!"

"Taffy!"

"Rock Candy!"

"Fudge!"

After looking through the whole store I ordered.

"We would like 5 of all the individual wrapped candies in the store. All of them!" I specified. "Then 1 pound of Chocolate Almonds -

Dark and Milk, Truffles - Dark and Milk, Chocolate Covered Espresso Beans, Jelly Beans, Assorted, Taffy, Gummy Worms, Gummy Sharks and Rocky Road Fudge." I finished all in one breath.

"You're joking!" The man behind the counter laughed.

"No I'm not. I want all of that." I said, the look on my face being quite serious.

He stopped laughing and nodded.

He brought all the items out, in five large bags.

"That will be $200." He told me.

I put my hand behind my back and Tristan handed me his Platinum Visa.

I handed it to the man. I turned to Tristan and smiled.

"I just handed my credit card to my girlfriend to pay for $200 worth of candy. What is the world coming to?" He muttered to himself joking.

We laughed. I stopped when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see the old man holding out the card. I took it and gave it to Tristan.

Then I took the bags and handed them to the guys.

We walked back to the hotel. It was already 2pm. We dropped the things in the fridge to cool for a while.

We sat down at the table and talked for about an hour.

"What are your summer plans?" Mom asked looking around the table.

"Nothing. Except prepare for college." Tristan started, with a shrug.

We all muttered our agreement.

"Ok it's time to set up for the movie!" Mom announced.

We gathered the candy and put it in bowls, and set them all out on the coffee table. Then we put in the movie and at 3:30 we started.

We ate, we laughed, we sang. We did everything there was to do on a movie night. At 5:30 the movie ended and we all passed out from the sugar rush.

Five hours later we all woke up.

"We're late!" I yelled.

We hopped up and got our things together and headed down to the airport.

"Flight 878 now boarding." The announcer called.

Normal POV

The group quickly ran through the airport, barely making their flight.

They each boarded the plane that would take them back to their pasts, futures, regrets, and fears. Away from the perfect vacation. They all wondered what would happen when they got back. For now they all wanted the same thing. Sleep.

**There we go Chapter 11 down. 1 more to go. Hope you liked it. Review please.**


	12. Together Forever Maybe

**Here is the final chapter. I am sad to see this story ending but still. **

**Hope you like the ending. **

We landed back in Hartford, and nothing changed. Not our attitudes. Not our relationships. The only thing that changed was the location.

We spent the summer together. It was perfect.

Tomorrow was the first day of school in Hartford. We were going back to where it all started.

"You're spending tomorrow with me" I explained to Tristan.

"Demanding aren't you" He teased.

"Yes I am!" I teased back.

"Rory! Where are we going?" Tristan asked, about tomorrow.

I kissed him, to try and get him to drop the subject. We broke apart.

"You'll find out tomorrow." I told him.

"Fine, be that way!" He huffed playfully, then kissed me and left.

Mom and I talked a lot over the summer. She knew Tristan was the one, and so did I.

He was perfect, doting, loving, protective, smart, and witty. Not to mention, handsome! In short he was amazing.

I drifted to sleep that night thinking about the summer.

How many changes I went through. How many new people I met. How many new experiences I went through. It was truly a life changing summer.

The next morning I woke up early, one of my new habits, and got ready for the day.

Mom and I ate breakfast at Luke's seeing Jess and Luke again.

At the exactly seven minutes after the scheduled time, 3:00 pm, Tristan knocked on the door.

"Where are we going?" He asked as I pushed him out the door and yelled bye to Mom.

"You'll find out soon enough." I told him, sternly.

"Put this on!" I instructed, while handing him a bandana. He did as told and got into the Prius. I started driving back to the one place that held so many memories.

It was the first day back for Chilton so the teachers were still there, some of the students were still there too.

I dragged Tristan into the school and kept him blindfolded.

We walked into a classroom and I stood him by the door. Then I took the seat that I used to sit in.

"You can take off the blindfold!" I told him. He did, quickly, wanting to know what was going on.

He smiled as he realized what I was doing.

"What happened right here?" I questioned him, knowing he knew the answer.

"The first time I ever saw you!" He answered smiling.

"Very good, put the blindfold back on." He did and I dragged him to another spot.

"You can take it off again." I informed him. He did again and realized we were in the exact same spots as we were when he said good bye.

"Where are we?" I asked him.

"Exactly where we were when I said good bye." He replied remembering.

"Mhm, and guess what? My boyfriend's not watching." I said in a stage whisper. He grinned as he caught on, and kissed me.

"New memories." I told him. New memories. That's what we were doing.

He put the blindfold back on knowing that was what was coming next. I took his hand and walked out to the courtyard.

"Off please!" I asked of him.

He did and looked around.

"This is where I asked you to PJ Harvey, and you turned me down." He said frowning.

"Yes it is, but now the tables are turned." I pulled out two tickets and showed them to him. "Will you go with me?" I asked shyly.

"Yes." He responded simply. I kissed him and when he went to put the blindfold on. I placed a hand on his arm to stop him.

"You don't need that anymore." I told him.

I again grabbed his hand and walked down the right hallways to find the spot Mom and I were on graduation day. This time I had come prepared.

"This is where Mom and I carved our initials, and I want to add yours." I told him, showing him the small knife.

"We are leaving our mark, on Chilton. On the world." I explained to him.

He laughed and squatted down and I started to carve.

**RG TD LG**

We were forever going to be in this spot and just like the last time. I smiled at the thought.

I looked up to see him frowning, and then he grinned again.

"What?" I asked him.

"It's missing something!" He told me vaguely and then took the knife from me and carved a + sign.

So now it read: **RG+TD LG**

Normal POV

They didn't know if they would be together forever, but they did know that they would be together forever in that one spot.

They didn't know if they would be happy, but they were happy right now, and that's all that mattered.

After they carved their initials they lay down in the grass in front of the school. All around them the world was going by. But for right now, they stood still in time.

Nothing else mattered right now. Just them. Nothing changed that.

**Epilogue **

Jason and Katie got married their 3rd year of Yale, at the age of 21.

Lorelei and Luke got married Rory's 4th year at Yale.

Tristan and Rory got married 6 months after she graduated Yale, at the age of 23.

Jess found love in his best friend from New York, Hannah. They got married 1 year after Tristan and Rory, while Jess and Hannah were 24.

Jason and Katie have 2 daughters, Ashley and Gabby. Both are 5.

Lorelei and Luke have 1 son, William. He is 4.

Tristan and Rory have 1 son, Jeremy. He is 5.

They have 2 daughters, Madison and Samantha, twins who are 3.

And right now they are expecting a boy.

Jason and Tristan opened up their own law firm and are doing very well.

Katie pursued her dream of being a teacher, while being a mom.

Rory works for the New York Times, and emails her articles to them, while being a mother of 3 and a half.

Jess and Hannah run a bookstore in Philadelphia, but regularly talk to the group.

Katie and Jason and Tristan and Rory live next to each other in Stars Hollow.

It's been ten years since that summer, and all of them are as happy as ever.

**There we go. The ending and epilogue. Hoped you like it and the story.**

**I want to thank my beta LoVe23! And all of my reviewers and readers. **

**You guys kept me going.**


End file.
